No Title Yet
by Sora1
Summary: *Chapter 9 up* This is when all the season 1 digidestineds are in college. SORATO, TAKARI, and Mimi+Joe couplings. Please R+R :)
1. Default Chapter

No title yet ch1  
Disclaimer: I don't not own Digimon and probably never will, so this means that Digimon DOES NOT   
belong to me.  
  
Okay, here are the facts:  
The 1st set of digidestineds are starting their freshmen year of college, and the 2nd set are in   
high school.  
Cody-9th grade  
Yolie-11th grade  
Ken, Davis, Kari, TK-10th grade  
  
This story is mostly about the older digidestineds, but the younger ones do show up.  
  
This is also a SORATO, TAKARI, and Mimi+Joe(I forgot what you call them)  
  
Jun is also in here, but she's not a main character. I know lots of people don't like her,  
but she's not evil. I mean she is very annoying and doesn't catch on very fast that Matt  
doesn't like her. In this story, she's not the really likeable or heroic character, and is also  
not the really phyco crazy evil character either. She's just like herself in season 2,   
still chasing Matt, and being dimwitted.  
  
Here's a little spoiler from what's going to happen near the end of season 2(starting at   
episode 40).If you don't want to know, then scroll down to the story. Okay, you've had your   
warning, and here it is.  
  
Okay, in episode 40, the digidestineds meet other digidestineds form China, in 41 there is a   
fight in Paris, in 42 Yolie and Sora meets Russian digidestineds, and tries to communicate with   
them, in 43 Ken remembers his past, in 44 Oikawa appears, in 46 it's Blackwargreymon vs.   
Wargreymon, and I think season 2 ends with 50 episodes.  
  
You're probably wondering when I'm going to get to the story right? Well it's right after   
this explaination.  
  
In episode 45(The Gate of the Dark), Jun chages her mind about Matt(amazing, isn't it?).   
I think Matt is playing with his band, and the buildings collapse because of something related   
to the digital world and digimon. Matt tries to protect Sora, and Jun see's the whole thing,   
so later she's interested in Jim(Joe's brother.) I think these are all correct info (at least   
most of it), but I haven't seen the episodes. I found these on a website,, and their other   
information on the episodes I have seen are pretty correct, so I trust that these can't be to far off.   
I would also like to give them credit. There website url is:  
http://www.digidestination.com/mirror/index.html  
Okay, on with the story.  
  
Thoughts are in ' (single quotations)  
  
"Sora! What classes do you have?" asked Mimi.  
"I have english, science, PE, history, and choir this semester. What do you have?"  
"I have interior designing, math, science, choir, and history. I think we have math, history,   
and choir together," say's Mimi excitingly.  
"Great! What's your dorm number?" asks Sora.  
"602."  
"Really? That's so cool! We're in the same room,"says Sora.  
"Yeah! It'll be like having a slumber party every night! Come on, let's see what it looks like!"  
says Mimi.  
They walk up stairs trying to find their dorm.  
"Mimi, here it is!" called Sora.  
"Wow, it's a pretty for a dorm. I mean there's a bedroom, bathroom, and a living room," says Mimi.  
"Yeah, most dorms don't have living rooms, and we have a great view," replied Sora.  
They upack their suitcases and gets settled in.  
"Hey, listen Mimi, why don't we go visit the guys? I ran into Tai this morning, and he said that  
he and Matt are sharing a dorm, and so are Joe and Izzy. Tai and Matt's dorm is right across  
from. I think it's 603," said Sora.  
"Great. Let's go, but do you think they're there yet?"  
"Judging by the size of the crowd outside their door, I would say that Matt's definetly there."  
Mimi and Sora walk across the hall and tries to get through the mob of people.  
"Hey Matt! Sora and Mimi here! Open the door!" called Sora.  
Matt quickly opens the door and pulls the two girls in. Then he slamms the door.  
"How come they got to go in?" complained a bunch of girls.  
"Jeez Matt, I guess college hasn't decressed your amount of fans," joked Sora.  
"I wonder how they got my dorm number," said Matt.  
"I guess we'll never know," said MImi.  
"Anyways, we were wondering if you and Tai wanted to hang out together and check out the   
college," said Sora.  
"Tai's not here, but I'll go if I can make it out the door in one peice," said Matt.  
Sora and Mimi laughed. Suddenly Mimi's cell phone rang.  
"Sorry guys, but I guess it's just you two. That was Joe and I completely forgot our date, so  
gotta run. C you later!" said Mimi as she walked out the door.  
"We'd better go too. Where do you want to go first?" asked Matt.  
"How about we grab a bite ot eat. I'm starved," said Sora.  
"Sounds good to me."  
Sora and Matt walk out the door and the crowd starts chasing them.  
"Okay! Listen girls! I'll make a deal with you! I will kiss one of you if you stop cahsing me  
everytime I walk out the door, so talk amongst yourselves on who it'll be!" yelled Matt.  
All of a sudden a bunch of girls were arguing and became distracted.  
"Okay Sora, here's our chance. Let's make a break for it."  
Sora and Matt run to the elevator and out the building.  
"Matt, that was a sneaky trick," said Sora.  
"Well at least it worked. Come on, lets walk to the pizza place. It's not far from here."  
Just as they began to walk, they here someone calling Matts name. Matt turns around and sees   
Jun running towards them. Before Matt could hde, Jun caught up to them.  
"Hi Matt. Wanna do something together? I've missed you so much," said Jun.  
"Um, I already have plans. Sorry."  
"Aren't you Davis' sister?" asks Sora.  
"Yeah, and you must be Sora. My brother doesn't usually talk to me without arguing,  
but he mentioned you before," replied Jun.  
"Why don't you join us?Are you hungry? We're going to get some pizz," said Sora.  
"Sure, I'm starved!"  
The three of them walk down to the pizza place with Jun always trying to cling onto Matts  
arm and Matt trying to get her off him.  
"So Jun, how'd you and Matt meet?" asked Sora.  
"I saw him on the street with his brother. I think we were meant to be together. Don't you   
Matt?" asked Jun.  
"Matt?" Jun looks around and finds that she's not hanging onto Matt anymore, and that he's   
hiding behind Sora.  
"Don;t be shy Matt," teases Sora as she pushes him back next to Jun.  
"I'll get you for this," whispered Matt to Sora jokingly.  
"Oh look where here!" shouted Jun.  
They went inside and Sora sits across from Matt, and Jun sits next to Matt. The waiter brings   
them a large pepperoni pizza, some bread sticks, 2 drinks, and three straws. Sora takes a  
glass and Jun takes the other.  
"Hey, where's my drink?" asked Matt.   
"Well we ordered when you were gone, and Juin insisted that you two share a glass. Isn't that  
romantic?" said Sora teasingly.  
Matt twiches and says, "on second thought, I'm not that thirsty anyways."  
The trio finishes lunch and head back to the college.  
  
End of part 1  
  
Please REVIEW, and NO FLAMES!  
Tell me what you think about this story(this is my first real fan fiction that I put on the  
internet. I have all these ideas, but I never finish them.) Anyways, also tell me what I should  
improve on, and if I should continue this story. I know there wasn't much Sorato in this  
chapter, but there will be more in the next one. I also know that htis was a short chapter, but  
it took me a long time to type it. Boy, I never knew that tying would take this long.  
P.S. Lavender, I'm really hoping to read your next part in my only love, so I hope it's out soon:)  
  
~_~ Sora ~_~  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

No Title Yet chapeter2  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon and probably never will.  
  
On with the story:  
  
The trio finishes lunch and head back to the college. Then they around and explore the place.  
  
"Wow, this garden is gorgeous!" said Sora.  
  
Matt hands a blossoming scarlet rose to Sora.  
  
"Here, I got it when I saw this person selling flowers. I thought you might like it since you're into flower arranging.  
  
"Thanks Matt. That's so sweet," said Sora as she blushed.  
  
"Hey, what about me?!" whines Jun.  
  
To stop Jun from whining even more, Sora hands Jun the rose.  
  
"Here Jun, you take the rose since you're Matt's date anyway," said Sora as she smiled.  
  
"But Sora," started Matt, but Sora whispers something to Matt that silenced him.  
  
"Thanks for the rose. Matt, will you walk me up to my dorm please? It's already 5:30 and I still  
haven't unpacked my stuff yet, Pleaseeeeeeeee?" asked Jun.  
  
"Sorry, but I uh I um," says Matt, trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"Oh Matt, go with here. I'll wait here," said Sora.  
  
"Fine, but only because you're my best friend and you want me to," said Matt.  
  
"Great! Lets go Matt! My dorm number is 254!" said Jun.  
  
Jun drags Matt into her building and into the elevator. When they reach Jun's floor, a bunch of  
girls notice Matt and tries to get his autograph.  
  
"Ahhhhh...... There he is! Matt Ishida!!!" Screamed tons off girls.  
  
"Shoo! Go away! He's mine!" yells Jun.  
  
"Matt, that ridiculous girl isn't your girlfriend, is she?" asked one of the girls.  
  
Matt looked disgusted at the thought of Jun being his girlfriend, and said nothing  
because it grossed him out to much.  
  
"I thought so," said another girl.  
  
"Matt's just shy, so leave us alone! Can't you see we want to have a romantic moment together?" said Jun.  
  
Matt and Jun ran down to hall and Jun opens her dorm door and drags Matt in because any of the other girls see them.  
  
"Thanks Jun, I guess I owe you one for hiding me from those girls," said Matt.  
  
"How about you repay me with a goodbye kiss?" asked Jun.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't kiss a girl the first time we do something together when it's not even a date," said Matt.  
  
"A hug?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok, how about a handshake?"  
  
"Deal," said Matt as he shook Jun's hand.  
  
"Well I better go now. See ya," said Matt.  
  
"Bye!" said Jun.  
  
'I guess she's not that bad as I thought, but she's still really annoying. I better get back to Sora before she decides to leave.'  
  
"Matt! Over here!" called Sora.  
  
"Come on. We better go home too," said Matt.  
  
Along the way to their building, they told jokes, and talked about what was new with everyone.  
  
When they reached their floor, Matt asked Sora, "Hey, do you want to have dinner at my place tonight? Ask Mimi to come too,   
and I know Tai will never be late for food. It could be like a little get together."  
  
"Sure, I'll go and tell Mimi. We'll be here at 7:00," said Sora.  
  
~~~~~At the girls dorm~~~~~  
  
"Sora, what about this one?" asked Mimi as she picked up a skirt.  
  
"It looks great Mimi, but I still don't know why we have to get dressed up just for dinner at the guys' dorm?" asked Sora.  
  
"Cause it's fun!!!" squealed Mimi. "Sora, your outfit looks so cute!"  
  
Sora was wearing a light blue Mimi skirt 1 inch above her knees with little gem flowers sewn along the boarder,   
a matching sky blue sleeveless shirt, and a pair of white 2 inch high heal sandals.  
  
Mimi was wearing a pink silk skirt about knee length, a white Chinese like shirt, and pink pumps (high heals.)  
  
"Okay Mimi, it's already 6:55, I think we'd better go," said Sora.  
  
What happens next? Wait till the next chapter is up to find out:)  
Thank you for all those reviews! I hope you will continue to read my story. I know this chapter came out a little late   
and is short, but I wanted to post this out as soon as possible so you guys won't forget the story. I will try to make the  
next chapter longer, but that will mean taking more time. Please continue to review and tell me if you want short, but   
faster chapters or long, but slower chapters.  
  
I am also having a Sorato contest, and I will make the winner an award to put on  
their website. The winner can also choose if they want to be in my   
next fan fic:) The winner's fan fic will also be posted on my website when I update it.  
Here are the rules:  
1) Not to much violence and bad language(no weapons or that kind of stuff)  
2) Must be Sorato(can have other couples too, but mainly Sorato.)  
3) Must be longer than 2 pages  
4) Cannot be really sad or depressing(no suisides)  
well, I guess that's all the rules.  
Contest ends April 10:)  
Please enter you guys! You can either e-mail it to me at sora_fan@yahoo.com  
or post it on fan fiction and then contact me either by e-mailing or reviewing this message  
and tell me the title and where the story is. If you have anymore questions,  
just e-mail me:)  
  
  
  



	3. chapter 3

No Title Yet chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon and probably never will. (Even though I wish I did)  
  
Previously from last time, Sora and Mimi were getting ready to go over to Matt and Tai's for dinner.   
  
"Okay Mimi, it's already 6:55, I think we'd better go," said Sora.  
  
"Sure, just give me one minute to put my shoes on. There, all ready. Lets go Sora," called Mimi as she headed out the door.  
  
Sora and Mimi walked across the hall to the guys' room and knocked on the door.  
  
"The door's open!" yelled Tai.  
  
Sora opened the door, and she and Mimi walked into the room.  
  
"Sora, Mimi, you guys look awesome!" said Tai.  
  
Just as Matt heard the door open, he walked out of the kitchen. "Tai's right. You guys look gorgeous!" 'Wow, Mimi looks like she could be a princess, but Sora looks just as good, maybe even better. The way the light shines on her crimson hair, she must catch a lot of glimpse.'  
  
"Hello, earth to Matt. Are you in there?" asked Tai.  
  
"Huh? What'd you say Tai?" said Matt.  
  
"I said are you in there? When is dinner going to be ready?" said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Dinner's ready. Lets go." Said Matt.  
  
Matt, Sora, Tai, and Mimi walks over to the table.  
  
"This smells delicious," said Sora.  
  
(I'm skipping around a little. They just finished dinner and are now chitchatting.)  
  
"That was a great meal Matt. I don't remember the last time I tasted something that good," said Mimi.  
  
"So, how do you like this college Tai?" asked Sora.  
  
"It's great!"  
  
"Tai, how do you know? You haven't even been to you're classes yet," said Mimi.  
  
"Well, I know one thing. The chicks here are great," said Tai as Sora, Mimi, and Matt had one of those anime raindrops on their head.   
  
"Figures. That's Tai for you," said Sora as she giggled.  
  
"Hey Sora, what time is it?" asked Mimi.  
  
"It's 8:45pm. Why?"  
  
"I have to go. I'm suppose to call Joe at 8:50, so I'll see you guys later," said Mimi as she headed out the door to her dorm.  
  
"Bye," said Matt, Sora, and Tai.  
  
"What do you guys want to do now?" asked Matt.  
  
"I don't know. How about we watch a movie?" asked Tai.  
  
"No, there's nothing really on tonight," said Sora.  
  
"How about we play some games?" suggested Matt.  
  
"Sure, as long as it's not truth or dare," said Tai.  
  
"Deal."  
  
The group played some games (whatever you want it to be) for an hour.  
  
"Hey Tai, what time is it?" asked Sora.  
  
"It's 9:52pm."  
  
"It's that late already?" said Sora.  
  
"You don't have to go already, do you?" asked Matt.  
  
"Sorry, but I promised Mimi I would be home before 10:00," said Sora.  
  
"Okay, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," said Tai.  
  
"Sure thing. After all, we live across from each other," said Sora as she smiled.  
  
Sora walks out the door and heads for her dorm.  
  
'I hope I don't wake Mimi up,' thought Sora as she walked into her dorm.  
  
Surprised that the lights were still on and there were a lot of sound, Sora tiptoed into the bedroom to see what was going on.   
  
"Mimi, I thought you were asleep already," said Sora.  
  
"I was going to, but I couldn't fall asleep, so I decided to watch some T. V.," said Mimi.  
  
"Okay, what are you watching?" asked Sora.  
  
"I'm just flipping the channels, and watching some soap operas," replied Mimi.  
  
Meanwhile Sora went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and all that kind of stuff you do before going to bed.  
  
"Mimi, I'm going to sleep now, so can you please turn the volume a little lower?" asked Sora.  
  
"Sure. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Half and hour later, Sora wakes up.  
  
"Mimi, you're still up?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to sleep in 10 minutes. How come you're up?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I don't know. I just can't get back to sleep."  
  
"Well, since you're up, why don't we play a game?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Awwww, come on Mimi. I've already played too many games with the guys already," whined Sora.  
  
"Just for 5 minutes pleaseeee?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Fine, but no more than five minutes," said Sora.  
  
"Okay, let's play 20 questions."  
  
"Mimi, that takes too long."  
  
"Okay, how about we change it to 5 questions?"  
(Five questions is just like 20 questions. Each person gets to ask the other 5 yes or no questions and he or she have to answer truthfully.)  
  
"Fine with me, but when times up, we stop the game, even of we're not done."  
  
"Sure. I'll go first. What is the most embarrassing thing you ever did?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, that's not a yes or no question."  
  
"Okay, I'll change it. Have you ever been mean to anyone in your whole entire life?"  
  
"Yes, I have. My turn now. Have you ever been through an entire day, that means 24 hours, without makeup?"  
  
"Yup, believe it or not, but I actually have. Mine turn again, did Tai really threw up in your hat before and you put it on without knowing he did?"  
  
"Yes, I got really mad at him afterwards, but I couldn't stay mad at him for very long."  
  
"Wow, and I thought it was just a rumor," said Mimi.  
  
"Anyways, have you ever liked Michael (the person w/blond hair and has Betamon for his digimon. He shows up in season 2) or think he was cute before?"  
  
Mimi blushes and is quiet for a long time.  
  
"Mimi, you haven't answered me yet."  
  
"Okay, I have, but I only thought he was cute and liked him as a friend. Sora, are you and Matt more than just friends?"  
  
The timer goes off.  
  
"Sorry Mimi, I can't answer you because it's already been 5 minutes and it's time to go to sleep."  
  
"That's not fair! You haven't answered my question yet," whined Mimi.  
  
"You'll find out some other time, and now it's time for good night," said Sora.  
  
"Good night," said Mimi as she turned off the lights.  
  
The next morning…  
  
'Hm, something smells good.' Thought Mimi as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Mimi. Have a good night's sleep?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah, how about you?"  
  
"Pretty good," answered Sora.  
  
"Sora, that smells delicious. What are you cooking?"  
  
"Bacon, Eggs, and pancakes," answered Sora as she set the plates filled with food on the table.  
  
The two girls finished breakfast and are getting ready for their first day of college.  
  
"Sora, do you think this outfit would be appropriate for the first day?" asked Mimi.  
  
"It looks pretty good, but I think these shoes would match better," said Sora, holding a pair of silver dress sandals with an one inch heal, and crisscrossing straps on the front and a buckle at the back.  
  
"Good idea. Let me see what you're going to wear now," said Mimi.  
  
Sora changes and shows Mimi her outfit. "That's such a perfect combination Sora!" exclaimed Mimi.  
  
Sora was wearing a light pink sleeveless top. The back of it had ribbons at the top to tie it. She was also wearing a pink skirt with tiny flowers on them, and was about a little past knee length. The end of the skirt had little loops like this)  
) that are in the direction of the bottom part of an O. The little loops formed a V shape in the front and back of the skirt. She had a pair of white two inch dress sandals with a few small straps in the front and a large one at the back of her heal with a buckle for security that her shoe doesn't fall off.  
  
Mimi was wearing a white top and a black skirt at knee length with a small slit at the right side. She was also wearing silver shoes (the description is already given.)  
  
"Come on Mimi, we should go now," said Sora as she headed out the door.  
  
The two girls were walking down the stairs and out the building, when they bumped into Izzy.  
  
"Hi Izzy," said both Sora and Mimi.  
  
"Hey," said Izzy  
  
"So, where are you heading?" asked Mimi.  
"Computer class."  
  
"Figures. Well, that's Izzy for ya, always doing something related to computers," said Sora as Mimi giggled.  
  
"Very funny Sora," said Izzy sarcastically. "Well, I have to go now. Wouldn't wanna be late on the first day. See you girls later.  
  
"Bye."  
  
The girls continued to walk to their first period class. Where do you think D106 is Sora?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I think it's down that way. We better hurry. Class starts in 5 mins."  
  
"I can't find it anywhere. Maybe we should ask someone," said Mimi.  
  
"I'll go ask that person over there," said Sora.  
  
Sora walks over to a guy with brown hair, and wearing a blue shirt and cargo pants.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where room D106 is?" asked Sora.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do, and I'm heading there right now. Why don't I walk you to class?" offered the boy.  
  
"Thanks, I'll go get my friend and be right back," said Sora.  
  
"My name is Sora, and this is my friend Mimi," said Sora as the trio walked to the room.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Michael," said the boy.  
~A. N. I know that Michael is the name of Mimi's friend in America, but this is a different one, and it's a common name ~  
  
How do you like it so far? This chapter was longer than the others, so I hope I get more reviews. Please also enter my sorato contest. The details are posted on chapter 2, and please REVIEW. No flames though, and please don't complain about the couple, cause I assume that if you are reading this, you like Sorato or at least is tolerant with it. I know there hasn't been much romance yet, but it's getting there. First they have to get settled in. I don't really want to rush this story. Anyhow, I have a question to ask of all you people. I know this sounds really weird and stupid, but I really want to know. Will you guys like Digimon for a long time, like say a couple of years more, or do you change interests like every month, and once you find something new, you just drop the old? Please post your answer on the review, and tell me if I should continue my story. By the way, what do you thin I should name this fan fic?  
~Sora~ P.S. Visit my site at: www.princesssora.homestead.com  
If you have any fan art or fan fics(no rated R ones, yuri, yaoi, or really sad ones like suicide ones), then please send them to me so I can post them on my site ~_~  



	4. chapter 4

Who would have thought?  
  
Previously known as "No title yet'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. There I said it!  
  
Previously, Sora and Mimi met Michael, and they were walking to class.  
  
"Okay, I think this is it," said Michael.   
The three of them walked in the room and sat down. Sora sat next to Mimi, and Michael sat in front of Mimi. Then Matt and Tai walked in the door.  
"Hey Matt! Tai! Over here!" called Mimi.  
"Hey girls," said Tai.  
"Tai, Matt, this is Michael," said Sora, "and these are our friends Matt and Tai."  
"Hey," said both Tai and Matt.  
"Hey, I've heard about you two before," said Michael.  
"You have? About Matt and Tai? Are you sure Michael? They only got here yesterday," said Sora.  
"Well, I guess word spreads fast here, and besides I've also heard about you from high school from my sister."  
"Oh, who's your sister?" asked Matt.  
"Her name is Carrie. Last year she kept on talking about how cute you two were, and wanting to go on a date with Matt. It almost drove me crazy cause she would mention it every single day, and also how cool your band was," said Michael.  
"Wow, that's bad. If it was my little sister, I would be crazy by now if she kept saying that over and over," said Tai.  
"Yeah, and if that wasn't bad enough, her best friend always had a crush on Tai, and the two of them babbled on and on about boys," said Michael.  
Sora and Mimi sweat-dropped anime style with the teardrop on their head, and their head dragging down.  
"Well, that's Matt and Tai for ya," said Mimi.  
The group stopped talking when the teacher came in. He was a tall man about 5'10" wearing a blue suit with over a dress shirt. He looked like a man of 40 year of age\ with blond hair.  
"Good morning class. Since it is your first day of college, we'll lay off the writing work and lectures today, but that doesn't mean it will be a free period. Since I believe in my students being involved in what they learn and have fun, we will first lay down the rules of the class and then we will introduce ourselves to get to know each other better," said the teacher.  
He went on explaining the rules to the class. After about 5 minutes, he asked, "okay now how do you want to introduce yourselves?"  
"How about we go around in a circle?" said one girl in the class.  
Some of the people groaned. "Come on people. It's a good idea and it's traditional. Since this is college, you can choose your own seats, but now lets all sit in a circle for now," said the teacher.  
The class moved their desks to form a circle.  
"Okay, I'll go first," said the teacher, "my name is Mr. Takinoka, but you can call me   
Mr. T or Danny. I have been teaching for a few years and I believe in being friends with my students and helping them. I hope you guys won't think this is just another boring class, and I hope you will learn something and enjoy it."  
  
"My name is Melissa, and I'm 18. I have just graduated form Odaiba High, and my hobbies are soccer and dancing. I also like to talk on the phone," said an orange hair girl.  
  
"I'm Jessie," said a girl with shoulder length curly red hair, "and I'm also 18 and I came here from Tokyo.   
  
The circle continued and reached Tai.  
"My name is Tai, and I'm 18 and graduated from Odaiba High. I like to play soccer and am trying out for the soccer team."  
  
A few girls oood and awwwd with big heart eyes.  
  
"I'm Matt, and I'm also 18 and from Odaiba High. I play in a band, and we have a concert next week, so I hope some of you guys are going," said Matt.  
  
More girls oood and awwwd with great big heart eyes and said they'll be sure to be there.  
  
"Hi, my name is Sora and I'm also form Odaiba High and am turning 18 soon. I used to play soccer, but now I play tennis. I am also trying out for the tennis team."  
  
Most of the boys are focused at Sora and do pretty much the same thing with Sora as the girls do to Matt and Tai.  
  
Next is Mimi's turn.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mimi, and I am 17 and turning 18 next month. I also came from the same school as Sora, Tai, and Matt. I like shopping, fashion designing, shopping, singing, shopping, and going to the mall. Oh yeah, did I mention I like shopping?" said Mimi with a big grin.  
  
Next it was Michael's turn and they went on with the circle. The bell rings and they are walking out of the classroom.  
  
"What did you think about the class?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I like it, and the teacher is pretty nice," said Sora.  
  
"I liked the girls," said Tai and everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, me and Sora have to go now, so we'll see you guys later," said Mimi.  
  
"Bye Tai, bye Matt, and it was nice meeting you Michael," said Sora.  
  
"C ya girls," said Tai and Matt.  
  
"It was nice meeting you guys too," said Michael.  
  
The girls are walking to their next class, and so are the guys.  
  
"Hey, it's great we have the next class together guys," said Tai.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Matt.  
  
"Hey Tai, how long have you known Sora and Mimi?" asked Michael.  
  
"Well, I met Mimi in summer camp in fifth grade, and I've known Sora for a long time. I think we met in kindergarten," replied Tai.  
  
"How about you Matt?" asked Michael.  
  
"Well, I've seen them around school in fourth grade, but the first time we've really met was during summer camp in fifth grade," replied Matt, "why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just curious," said a blushing Michael.  
  
"Come on man. We know your trying to hide something from us. What is it? You're blushing," said Tai.  
  
"Well, it's just kinda, I think they're pretty."  
  
"Well, you should get Mimi out of your system cause she already has a boyfriend, but I don't think Sora is dating anyone right now," said Tai.  
  
"Really? You think she would want to go out with me?" asked Michael.  
  
"Maybe, you should ask her. What do you think Matt?" asked Tai, "hello? Matt? Anyone in there?"  
  
"Huh? What did you say Tai?" said Matt. 'Man, why do I feel so weird when Michael said he liked Sora? I only like her as a friend right?'  
  
"I said, do you think Sora will go out with Michael?"  
  
"If you ask her, she might."  
  
"Great, um, you guys know her better than me, so can you guys help me out?" asked Michael.  
  
"I'm in," said Tai.  
"I'll try if I can, but I don't think I'll have enough time with my concert coming up," said Matt.  
  
"Well, don't worry about it Matt," said Tai, "I can give Michael a few pointers about Sora. I mean after all, we've been best friends even before you guys met at summer camp."  
  
The bell rings, and people are starting to walk out of class.  
  
"Yeah, well I have rehearsal now, so I'll catch up with you guys later," said Matt.  
  
'Why do I feel kind jealous when Michael wanted to ask Sora out? Nah, it can't be. I can't like her, can I? I mean sure she's pretty, smart, athletic, kind, and funny, but she's one of my best friends,' thought Matt.  
  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 4. Tell me what you think, so PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's already been four chapters and there still isn't much romance between Sora and Matt, but I'm taking my time cause I don't want to rush into it. Besides the chapters aren't that long, so it hasn't really been that much. Don't worry about Michael and Sora. Remember, this is a Sorato ~_~ and I'm also having a FANFIC CONTEST, so please ENTER! The details are in chapter 2.   
  
Also, I would like to know what you think about the title. I finally thought of one, but I don't know if it suits the story.  
  
Remember to REVIEW (no flames) cause every time I post a new chapter, I usually only get about 2-5 reviews, so I don't know if people are enjoying this or if I should quit this story. I would like to thank all of you who did review ~_~ You're the best!  
  
Guess what? My birthday is on Monday, April 16, and I'm turning 15 ~_*  
  
Visit my site at http://www.homestead.com/princesssora.html  
  
Love,  
  
~Sora~  



	5. Chapter 5

How did this happen?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Remember that thoughts are in 'single quotations'  
  
~~~Enjoy the story J ~~~  
  
Previously:  
  
'Why do I feel kind jealous when Michael wanted to ask Sora out? Nah, it can't be. I can't like her, can I? I mean sure she's pretty, smart, athletic, kind, and funny, but she's one of my best friends,' thought Matt.  
  
During lunch the group decided to go to their dorms to eat. They all met at Mimi and Sora's dorm, and Matt cooked lunch for the group.  
  
"So, Matt, did you finish yet?" asked Tai.  
  
"Huh, what?" replied Matt.  
  
"Our lunch!"  
  
"Oh shit! I forgot! I still have food in the oven!" screamed Matt as he ran next door to his dorm. When he opened the oven, he found that the chicken was 'overcooked'. He walked next door and said, "uh guys? I think we should order some pizza."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Mimi.  
  
Matt shows them the chicken.  
  
"Oh that. I think I'll call them," said Tai.  
  
Tai calls the pizza place, and orders two large pizzas.  
  
"So Tai, how long will it take?" asked Joe.  
  
"Oh, about 15 minutes, and if they come a minute late, the pizzas will be free," said Tai with a huge grin.  
  
Everyone drops their head with a little teardrop on their head.  
  
"Ugh, typical Tai," said Matt.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do for now?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I don't know, what do you think Tai?" asked Sora.  
  
"How about we stay here and just hang out and talk. I mean there's not really enough time to go somewhere," answered Tai.  
  
"Hey I got a great idea, why don't we watch a movie?" asked Michael, "I've got some videos that I just rented from block busters."  
  
"Sure, that'll be fun," said Sora.  
  
"Okay, they're in my dorm so I'll go get them. We're probably not going to finish the whole movie, so why don't we all meet tonight and finish it?" asked Michael.  
  
"Sounds great. Isn't it cool that we get to chose if we want morning or afternoon classes, and we get like an hour and a half for lunch?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, it's a lot better than what we had in high school," said Tai.  
  
"Guys, I can't make it tonight. Sorry Mimi, but I have a special class tonight," said Joe.   
  
"It's okay, so I guess it's just going me, Sora, Tai, Izzy, Michael, and Matt," said Mimi.  
  
"Hey guys, the pizza's here," said Sora after she opened the door. She paid the delivery person, and closed the door.  
  
"Yummy, this pizza's great," said Tai as he stuffed a piece in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah," said Joe.   
  
"Why don't we start the video now. Which one do you wanna watch?" asked Michael. (Michael came back before the delivery person came)  
  
"What kinds do you have?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Let's see, I brought over Never Been Kissed and She's All That for the romance lovers, Josie and the Pussycats for new movies, Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon for action, You've Got Mail and A Scary Story for humor," answered Michael.  
  
"You've Got Mail," said Izzy.  
  
"Never Been Kissed," said Mimi.  
  
"Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon," said Tai.  
  
"Never Been Kissed," said Sora.  
  
"I pick Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon," said Michael. "It's all up to you Matt. Which one do you want?"  
  
"I don't know, either Crouching Tiger or Never Been Kissed. Let me think about it for a minute," said Matt.  
  
"Please Matt, I really wanna see Never Been Kissed, and I know you've already seen Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon at the movies," said Mimi.  
  
"I don't know Mimi. I think I'll rather see Crouching Tiger again," said Matt.  
  
"Please, Matt?" said Sora.  
  
"Well, okay. I guess I could see it some other time. Michael, I chose Never Been Kissed too," said Matt.  
  
"Yea! Thanks Matt," said Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," said Sora.  
  
"Sure," said Matt. 'Why did I choose that movie when I wanted to see the other one? Is it because Sora asked me to? Nah, I probably didn't what to hear Mimi whine again cause when she starts, we'll never hear the end of it.'  
  
The group sat down on the sofa and watched the movie as they ate the pizza. Sora sat between Tai and Matt, Mimi sat on the floor in front of Sora, Joe and Izzy sat on either sides of Mimi, and Michael sat in the armchair next to the sofa.  
  
About and hour later…  
  
"Well, guys, we'd better go," said Sora, "Me and Mimi have a class in 15 minutes."  
  
"Yeah, you guys get to do whatever you want for another 2 hours," said Mimi.  
  
"Well, it's not our fault that Matt and I don't have any classes until 3pm," said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, well, you guys will have to go too, cause we have to lock the room," said Mimi.  
  
"Aww," complained Matt and Tai.  
  
"Izzy and I have to get to chemistry. See ya guys, bye honey," said Joe as he gave Mimi   
a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Izzy and Joe left to go to class. Sora, Mimi, Tai, Matt, and Michael walked out of the dorm and Sora locked it.  
  
"I guess Tai and I should go now too," said Matt.  
  
"Hey, I know! How 'bout Matt and I walk you girls to class?" asked Tai, "We have nothing much to do anyways."  
  
"Sure," said Sora.  
  
"So, where are you going?" asked Mimi.  
  
"History"  
  
"Really? Cool, that's where Sora and me are heading. Wanna walk with us?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Sure," answered Michael as he walked next to Sora, "So, ready to go girls?"  
  
"Yeah! We'll see you and Matt later," Sora told Tai.  
  
As they left, it seemed to Matt and Tai that Michael and Sora talked and laughed the whole way down the hall. Matt felt a tingle of jealousy. 'So what's the big deal? They're just walking to class together, and it seems like they're really enjoying each other's company by the way they are talking and laughing, but that shouldn't bother me. Sora and Tai do that all the time and I never really got jealous before, so why should I start now? Maybe it's because Tai's Sora's best friend and the fact that Michael likes Sora, or maybe I don't trust him that much yet, even though he seems nice enough. I should just forget this whole thing. I mean it's good that they're having a good time cause I said I'd try to help Michael get together with Sora when I had spare time. This way maybe I wouldn't have to help much.'  
  
Back to Sora, Mimi, and Michael…  
  
"Really? I can't believe you actually did that!" said Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, and when he sat in his chair, there was this large white spot on his pants," said Michael as Sora and Mimi laughed.  
  
"Hey, Sora, um if you're not doing anything, do you maybe wanna go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" asked Michael.  
  
This caught Sora of guard and she didn't know what to say, except yes.  
"Sure Michael," answered Sora.  
  
  
'Why did I hesitate to answer?' thought Sora, 'I mean Michael's cute and fun and all, but I guess I was kinda hoping Matt would ask me out.'  
  
The trio reached the class and walked in.  
What will happen next? Will Sora really go out with Michael or is she regretting saying yes?  
  
  
Hey guys,  
  
So, what do you think? Please REVIEW! I know it was short, but I wanted to get it out before this weekend cause I won't be on much this weekend and next week. I'm going on my spring trip this weekend so I'm gonna miss Digimon (*sob, sob* and it's the one about Sora, Yolie, Matt, and Ken.) I would have written more, but I decided to get this chapter out as soon as possible even if it is short cause I know some of you are waiting. I have a special thanks to all of you who reviewed and hope you will continue reading my stories J  
  
¿ I have this new idea and I hope that you guys can tell me what you think. I'm thinking about publishing some of my other fanfics on fanfiction.net, but these fanfics just have the beginning few pages. People could use them as starts and continue the stories the way they want, and I might even have a contest for the best story. I have some starting stories, but I just don't feel like finishing them right now cause I'm busy with this story and other stuff. So, what do you think?  
  
By the way, pleaseeeee enter my sorato contest. No has entered so far so I'm extending the deadline to a month after the first entry is submitted.  
  
Love,  
  
~Sora~  
  
Visit my page at www.princesssora.homestead.com or e-mail me at sora_fan@yahoo.com  
  



	6. chapter 6

How did this happen?  
  
Chapter 6A  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Remember that thoughts are in 'single quotations'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Previously…  
  
"Hey, Sora, um if you're not doing anything, do you maybe wanna go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" asked Michael.  
  
This caught Sora of guard and she didn't know what to say, except yes.  
"Sure Michael," answered Sora.  
  
  
'Why did I hesitate to answer?' thought Sora, 'I mean Michael's cute and fun and all, but I guess I was kinda hoping Matt would ask me out.'  
  
The trio reached the class and walked in.   
  
  
Later that night at Sora and Mimi's dorm…  
  
"So guys, ready to finish the movie?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yeah." They answered. Sora put the video into the VCR and turned the T.V. on. They finished the movie about 8:00pm since they watched most of it during lunch.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm not sleepy yet so do you want to watch another movie?" asked Joe.  
  
"Sure, but this time lets watch a scary movie," said Tai.  
  
"Don't worry girls, if any of you get scared, I'll protect you," said Tai.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever Tai," said Sora as she threw a pillow at Tai.  
  
Mimi and the rest of the group laughed.  
  
"Well, don't worry Tai, cause if Mimi gets scared, I'll be here," said Joe.  
  
"Aww, thanks Joe," said Mimi, "But lets make a bet. Whoever gets scared during this movie losses, so it's girls against boys."  
  
"All right," agreed the guys.  
  
"I bet that you girls would be whimpering about 5 minutes after the movie starts," said Matt.  
  
"We'll just see about that," said Sora. Just as Sora slid the tape in, they heard a knock on the door. Matt went over to open it, and a boy with golden blond hair and a girl with chesnut hair walked in.  
  
"Hey T.K., Kari," said Matt.  
  
"T.K. and Kari are here?" asked Mimi as she ran to the door, "Kari! I can't believe you're here! How have you been?" she asked as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Hi Mimi, cool down," said Kari as she giggled, "Its only been a month the last time I saw you."  
  
"I know, but that's a long time for me," said Mimi.  
  
"Well, anyways, things are okay for me. How about you? How's college?"  
  
"I'm same as always, but college is great! Oh yeah, have you met Michael yet? He's in some of our classes," said Mimi as she dragged Kari and T.K. over to the rest of the group.  
  
"Michael, this is our friends T.K. and Kari. T.K. is Matt's little brother and Kari is Tai's sister," introduced Mimi, "and this is our new friend Michael."  
  
"Hello Michael, nice to meet you," said Kari.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you," said T.K.  
  
"Same here," said Michael.  
  
"Say T.K., what are you guys doing here anyways?" asked Matt.  
  
"What? Can't a little brother visit his older brother once in awhile?" answered T.K.  
  
"We have the rest of the week off, so we got bored and decided to see how you guys were doing in college," said Kari.  
  
"Cool, hey we're about to watch a movie. Do you two like scary ones?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Yeah, sure,"  
  
"So, since now we're finished talking, can we start the movie now?" asked Tai. Sora as she turned off the lights and pressed play. Kari and T.K. sat on the left side of the couch with their digimon on their lap. Matt sat next to T.K, and Sora sat on the armrest of the right side of the sofa next to Matt. Joe sat in an armchair and Mimi sat on the armrest if it. Izzy and Tai sat on the floor in front of the couch, and Michael sat on the other armchair to the other side of the couch. About during the middle of the movie,  
someone screamed, "ahhhhhh!" This startled Mimi and she buried her head in Joe's chest. "Hey guys, is the scary part over?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, it is," said Tai. Just as Mimi lifted her head, she screamed, "ahhhhhhhh" and buried her head in Joe again. "Tai! I'm gonna get you!" yelled Mimi, "You said the scary part was over!"  
  
Tai laughs and Mimi starts chasing him around the room. "Mimi, Tai, stop running, we're trying to watch a movie here," said Izzy.  
  
"Saved by Izzy," said Tai as he and Mimi went back to their seats.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
hey guys, I know that this chapter was kind of boring, but I'm out of ideas right now, I mean I know what I want to write but I'm not sure how I should write it. This was really short cause I wanted to get it out by this weekend, and I know some people are waiting. This is just the first part of this chapter, and when I have the second part done, I'll revise chapter 6 and add the second part on. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. You guys are the best J  
  
Remember, if you are looking for the part 2 of chapter 6, go to chapter 6 and see if I updated it. I will probably mention it on the summary. Look for it in about a week or less. It will probably be out before next Sunday.  
  
Love  
Sora  
  
  



	7. The game

How did this happen?  
  
By: ~*Sora*~  
  
Chapter 7   
  
(I've decided not to add this on to 6A because then I'd have to delete the other chapter and add this on there. Besides people might miss it if they start reading and realize they read the chapter before, and not go to the second half of it)  
  
Previously...  
  
"Hey guys, is the scary part over?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, it is," said Tai. Just as Mimi lifted her head, she screamed, "ahhhhhhhh" and buried her head in Joe again. "Tai! I'm gonna get you!" yelled Mimi, "You said the scary part was over!"  
  
Tai laughs and Mimi starts chasing him around the room. "Mimi, Tai, stop running, we're trying to watch a movie here," said Izzy.  
  
"Saved by Izzy," said Tai as he and Mimi went back to their seats.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
For the rest of the movie, the group sat quietly. "Look guys, I have to go," said Izzy as soon as the movie was finished.  
  
"But Izzy, it's only 7:30pm," said Mimi.  
  
"I know, but I have some thing to do like finishing my homework."  
  
"But Izzy, your so smart I thought you'd be done with your homework by now," said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, but this is a special assignment for me. My teacher wants me to design a web page for our class. See you guys later, and Joe, do you have a key to our dorm?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later," said Joe.  
  
"Bye Izzy," said the others.  
  
"So, what do you guys wanna go next?" asked Joe.  
  
"How about truth or dare?" suggested Mimi. Groans could be heard in the room.  
  
"Mimi, the game is so childish," said Joe.  
  
"How about if we combine spin the bottle with it?" asked Sora. That grabbed everyone's attention.  
  
"Huh? I've heard of spin the bottle and truth or dare but I've never hear d of them combined together," said T.K.  
  
"It's easy," said Sora, "a person spins a bottle and the person lands on have to say a truth or do a dare."  
  
"Good idea Sora," said Kari, "this way someone can't get back at another person for their dare or truth unless the bottle lands on them." Everyone agreed to play the game and Mimi went to get a bottle.  
  
"Sora, who's going to go first?" asked Joe.  
  
"I'll go," said Tai. He spun the bottle and it landed on Mimi.  
  
"Truth or dare Mimi?" asked Tai. Mimi thought about this for a second and finally decided, "Dare"  
  
"Okay Mimi, I dare you to kiss Matt infront of his fans including June."  
  
Both Hoe and Matt's face turned white at this.  
  
"I don't want to kiss Mimi!" yelled Matt.  
  
"What, are you saying I'm a bad kisser," Mimi said getting ticked off.  
  
"No, I'm saying that I don't want to kiss you cause your Joe's girlfriend," said Matt.  
  
"What? Tai can't you picked another dare?" said Joe.  
  
"Nope, sorry guys. It can just be a peck on the cheek," said Tai.  
  
"Well, too bad my fans aren't here," said Matt, "so I guess we can't do the dare."  
  
OH no? Well lets just see about that." Tai walks out he door and comes back with a bunch of girls behind him waiting in the hallway.  
  
"How did you do that Tai?" said Kari.  
  
"Well, all I did was tell them that Matt was giving autographs."  
  
"You what?" exclaimed Matt.  
  
"What? It's not like you don't give them out. You gave one to June didn't you?" said Tai/.  
  
"Yeah, but that's cause she went up to me and asked me, and she was by herself. Not a swarm of girls in my hallway waiting for autographs. It's take me at least half an hour to finish them," said Matt.  
  
"Oh well, now we can do the dare," said Tai.  
  
"Hold it, June's still not here," reminded Mimi.  
  
"I'll fix that," said Tai as he went to the phone and dialed June's number. A minute later she came running through the hall to their dorm. "Where's Matt?" she asked.  
  
"Right here,' said Tai.  
  
"Tai, you told me he was shirtless," said June as everyone sweatdrops.   
  
"Anyways, that's not the point June," said Tai, " okay Matt, Mimi, you can do your show now." Mimi walked over very slowly and gave Matt a quick peck on the cheek and quickly went back to her seat next to Joe. All of Matt's fans gasped including June. It took Tai 5 minutes to get the crowd out of there.  
  
"It serves you right," said Matt still not happy about the dare.  
  
"Hey June, wanna stay?" asked Kari, "we're playing spin the bottle and truth or dare."  
  
"Oh, so that's why Mimi kissed him. I knew it couldn't be true cause she's dating Joe and Matt loves me! Sure I'll play."  
  
"Whose turn is it?" asked Sora.  
  
"Mimi's," said Michael. Mimi spun the bottle and it landed on T.K.   
  
T.K. said truth and Mimi asked him what was the most embarrassing thing that Matt ever did. Then it was T.K.'s turn, followed by Michael, Kari, and then Joe. Joe dared Tai to kiss June and he did, but only a small peck on the lips. As he leaned over to kiss her, his hesitating face made the whole group burst into laughter, which he later had a disgusted face after the kiss.  
  
"Okay Joe, your revenge," said Sora, "now it's my turn." She spun the bottle and it landed o Kari. She decided to do Kari a favor and said, "Kari, I dare you to go on a date with T.K." Kari blushed and asked, "when?"  
  
"How about tomorrow?" asked Sora.  
  
"Okay," said Kari meekly still blushing, "is that okay with you T.K.?" Now it was T.K.'s turn to blush, "sure," he said with his face down so no one can see his deep shade of red. The game went on, and Michael, June, and Joe had to leave after a while. Only Kari, T.K., Sora, Mimi, Tai, and Matt were left.  
  
"Do you guys still wanna continue the game?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Sure," they replied.  
  
"Okay, I think it's my turn now," said Mimi. She spun the bottle and it landed on Matt.  
  
"Matt, I dare you to go in the closet with Sora."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Sora.  
  
"You can do anything you want, but I doubt you'll be talking the whole time. I will call you when it's time to come out, and I have to see some lipstick on Matt or else it won't count," said Sora.  
  
"Okay," said Sora nervously as she headed toward the closet with Matt following her. They walked in and did nothing for about 3 minutes, until Matt finally spoke.  
  
"So," he said, "What do we do now?"  
  
"I dunno," said Sora.  
  
They sat for about until another 2 minutes in silence.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to get some lipstick on you Matt. To bad my purse is in the other room or else we can pretend and put my lipstick on your face," said Sora. Matt chuckled and said, "So now I guess we'll have to do it the old fashion way. They leaned their faces together until they were an inch apart, then a centimeter, and then a millimeter.  
  
  
Ooo, a cliffhanger J I'll have the next part out sometime next week, hopefully before next Saturday cause I'm going to visit my best friend in Maryland next Saturday, but I can't make any promises that it will be out by then.  
  
So, what did you guys think? Please ~REVIEW~ but no flames though. Constructive criticism is okay. I hope you guys liked it. Until next time, Ja ne ~_~  
  
Visit my site at www.princesssora.homestead.com  
  
~*Sora*~  



	8. The sleepover

Who Would Have Thought?  
  
By: ~*Sora*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters that I don't make up.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews ~_~ Especially you, Relena and Lavender for reviewing so often. I luv your stories Relena, and I can't wait for the next part of all three. I also luv you Valentine Story Enchantress J Anyways, I just want to say, you guys are the best!  
  
Previously...  
  
"So," he said, "What do we do now?"  
"I dunno," said Sora.  
They sat for about until another 2 minutes in silence.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to get some lipstick on you Matt. To bad my purse is in the other room or else we can pretend and put my lipstick on your face," said Sora. Matt chuckled and said, "So now I guess we'll have to do it the old fashion way. They leaned their faces together until they were an inch apart, then a centimeter, and then a millimeter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Their lips moved closer and closer and were a millimeter apart. Just as their lips were about to meet, the closet door opened and Mimi peeked in.  
  
"Times up you guys," she said. The two walked out of the closet and followed Mimi to where the others were.  
  
"Sorry to make you time short," said Mimi, "but Kari was getting sleepy and we decided to call it a night. The girls are going to have a sleep over and so are the boys. Kari is going to stay with us and T.K. is staying with Tai and Matt.  
  
"Is that okay with you Sora?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah sure, and tomorrow we could do something together with Izzy, Joe, and the others," said Sora.  
  
The girls said goodbye to the guys and got ready for bed.  
  
"So Kari, where do you want to sleep?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Anywhere's fine."  
  
"I have a sleeping bag here somewhere. Would you mind sleeping in that?" asked Sora.  
  
"No, not at all," said Kari.  
  
"Okay, I'll go find it. It's probably in my bag," said Sora as she dug through her stuff. While looking through her bag, she took out as picture of her, Matt, and Tai. Tai was on the left, she was in the middle, and Matt was on her fight. They had the arms around each other and looked very happy. She smiled as she placed it on her nightstand. She dug deeper in her bag and finally found her sleeping bag. She took it out and headed over to Kari and Mimi who were chatting.  
  
"Here you go Kari," said Sora as she handed her the sleeping bag.  
  
"Thanks," said Kari.  
  
"I think we should change. After we get ready we could have a nice long chat," suggested Mimi.  
  
The three got changed and got ready for bed. "So Kari, what's going on between you and T.K.?" asked Mimi out of nowhere.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kari already knowing where this was going.  
  
"You know what I mean. The constant stares and blushing," said Mimi," Is there something between you two? Like a crush?"  
  
"No, nothing, why would you say that?" Kari asked already turning a shade of pink.  
  
"Come on Mimi, lay off her already. I think it's cute," said Sora.  
  
"Oh and what about you? Ms. Me and Matt are only friends?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Mimi! There is nothing between us."  
  
"Why not? You two were about to kiss before I came in weren't you?" asked Mimi. After seeing Sora blush and not answer she said, "I knew it!"  
  
"Okay, okay, maybe I do think he is pretty good looking," said Sora.  
  
"Pretty good?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Okay, he's cute," said Sora.  
  
"Cute?" said Mimi.  
  
"Okay, Okay, I admit it. He's hot and has a great personality!" exclaimed Sora who quickly put her hand in front of her mouth after realizing she just yelled that out loud, and since Tai and Matt's dorm was next door, they could probably hear her.  
  
"So, are you going to ask him out?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I can't d that," said Sora, "He probably have tons of girls lined up at his feet."  
  
"But Sora, you know Matt's not like that," said Kari.  
  
I know he cares about personalities too, but I bet if he'd just give them a chance, he'll like some of their personalities too," said Sora, "He probably only thinks of me as a friend."  
  
"Well, Sora, you'll never know until you ask," said Kari.  
  
"And what about June?" asked Sora, "She thinks they're going out together. I don't want to break her heart seeing how attached to him she is."  
  
"Sora, don't worry about that right now," said Mimi, "Just act normal around Matt and leave the rest to me."  
  
"Uh oh, look out Sora. Mimi's playing matchmaker," joked Kari.  
  
"Just for that, I'll set you up too, but after I'm done with Sora and Matt," joked Mimi.  
  
"Well, I'm getting sleepy you guys. Good night," said Sora.  
  
"Yeah, it's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday," said Kari., "Good night Sora, good night Mimi."  
  
"Good night you guys," said Mimi.  
  
The next morning...  
At the boys' dorm...  
Hey Tai, do you have any hair gel?" asked Matt.  
  
"Sorry, but I forgot to pack some," said Tai.  
  
"Why don't you go and see if Mimi or Sora have some," said T.K. Matt went next door and knocked ton the door.  
  
At the girls' dorm...  
"Hey Sora, can you get that?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Sure," said Sora as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey Sora, do you have any hair gel?" asked Matt.  
  
"I don't, but maybe Mimi has some. Come on in," said Sora as she went to get Mimi.  
  
'She looks really cute like this,' thought Matt. She was still in her pajamas. They were yellow with silver stars and moons. "Here you go Matt," said Sora as she handed him bottle of hair gel.  
  
"Do you think one bottle will be enough for your hair?" joked Sora.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," said Matt sarcastically, "Well, if you don't think it's enough for my hair, why don't we dump it on yours?" Matt lifted if and was about to put it on Sora, but she got away.  
  
"You'll have to have me first," said Sora running away.  
  
"Come back here Sora," said Matt as he chased after her. They ran around the room a couple of times. Sora thought she was way ahead of Matt and looked behind. The room was empty. 'Weird, where is he?' she thought until she saw two strong arms pull her from behind the couch.  
  
"Got you," he said.  
  
When she tried to get out of his grip, she accidentally made both of them fall on the couch. 'His eyes are so clear, just like a sapphire,' thought Sora as she face was just above his. 'Her face is so delicate and that look is so innocent,' Matt thought. Their faces moved closer as their gaze continued. Their lips were about to meet until, again something, or actually someone interrupted them.  
  
"Oops, sorry guys. I'll go away now. Continue what you were doing," said Mimi.  
  
"No! I mean it's okay Mimi. We weren't doing anything," said Sora said blushing very deeply.  
  
"Sure you weren't I believe you," said Mimi with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Anyways, me and Kari thought that it might be fun to go to the park today with the others," said Mimi.  
  
"That sound good," said Matt, "I'll go tell the others. Bye Sora, bye Mimi."  
  
"Bye," said Mimi and Sora as he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 8. Please ~*REVIEW*~ I luv reviews, and I read everyone.  
As I said on chapter 2 of 'Chains of Love', I won't be able to put the next part of my fanfics until July 8 cause I'm going somewhere. Please also review 'Chains of Love' and tell me how much money Matt should give to the girl who will be eliminated and please help me decide who should be the first to go. Thanks ~_~ Please continue reading the story when the next part is out!  
  
Luv,  
~*Sora*~  



	9. A day at the park

Who Would Have Thought?  
  
By: ~*Sora*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. (pretty boring disclaimer huh?)  
  
Anyways, I'm so sorry for having this chapter out so late. I guess after I came back from the trip, I kinda got out of Digimon and had a major writers block (must the summer, lol). Well, enjoy the story and please review =)  
  
At the park   
  
"Hey Matt," said Tai as he greeted his friend.  
  
"Hey Tai," said Matt as he talked towards the group, "hey guys,"  
  
Matt scanned the area to see who was here already. Yolei and Joe were setting up the food, and Izzy was busy on his laptop. T.K. and Kari were flying a kite together. 'They look cute together,' thought Matt as he chuckled. He would expect Davis to be jealous by now, but it turned out he was quite busy himself, talking to a brunette. He scanned the crowd again, but couldn't find either Sora or Mimi.  
  
"Hey Tai, where's Sora and Mimi?" asked Matt.  
  
"Oh, Sora called and said they had to pick up Michael and that they'll be late. They should be here in 10 minutes," said Tai.  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
After 2 hours...  
  
"Where are they?" exclaimed Tai getting anxious, "They should have been here a while ago."  
  
"Do you think something happened?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Izzy, do you think you can track them down with your laptop?" asked Matt, "I think Sora still has her Digivice with her. She told me before that she kept hers."  
  
"I'll try," said Izzy as he opened his laptop. Just then they heard a familiar voice screaming towards them. The group turned around and saw Mimi running towards them.  
  
"Mimi, what's wrong? Did something happen?" asked T.K.  
  
"I...*gasp gasp*... am...*gasp*...so...," said Mimi trying to talk and catch her breath at the same time. After a minute or two she was finally able to talk. Just as she was about to tell them what happened, Sora and Michael walked towards the group.  
  
"What she's trying to tell you guys is that she's sorry for making us so late," said Sora as she came from behind.  
"Sora, you're okay, I thought something bad might have happened," said Tai.  
  
"Why are you then?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Well, we were picking Michael up and driving towards the park when we passed the mall, and Mimi found this huge sale…so I guess you can guess what happened then. She practically tried on all they had in the store," said Sora.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops, and Tai falls down anime style.  
  
"Let's just forget about the whole incident and have a good time," suggested Kari. Everyone agreed even though Tai still seemed a little steamed about it.  
  
"Hey guys where's Ken and Cody?" asked Sora.  
  
"Oh, they couldn't make it," said Yolei.  
  
"Hey Sora, wanna take a walk with me before the food is ready?" asked Michael.  
  
"Sure," said Sora.  
  
"I'll come too," suggested Mimi, "would that be okay with you guys?"  
  
"Sure, but don't they need you're help with the barbecue?" asked Michael.  
  
"I think they have it under control," said Mimi as Tai, Matt, and Joe struggle to put out the fire.  
  
"I think we need some more burgers," said Tai covered with ash holding up a burned hamburger.  
  
"I've got extras in my bag in case something like this happened.," said Yolei, "I'll go get it."  
  
"Thanks Yolei," said Kari.  
  
"Well, I guess that gives us a little more time for our walk," said Michael.  
  
"We'll be back before the foods done," said Sora.  
  
"Yeah, just don't burn it again," said Mimi as she smirked. The others laughed at this comment.  
  
  
On their walk...  
  
"So, what do you guys like to do? Any hobbies?" asked Michael.  
  
"Well, I like to shop, spend time with my friends, shop, go to parties, shop, go to dances/ things like that, shop, give makeovers, shop, talk on the phone, and did I mention I like to shop? Especially when there are great sales like today," said Mimi. Sora sweatdrops.  
  
"That's cool, you sound just like my little sister. How about you Sora?" asked Michael.  
  
"I like to play tennis, work with flowers, hanging out with my friends, and just having fun. I used to play soccer when I was smaller, but I quit when I started tennis. I still like it though," said Sora.  
  
"Really? You used to play soccer? Me too. I love soccer," said Michael.  
  
"Yeah, me and Tai used to play together for school. We were on different teams. He was on the boys soccer team and I was on the girls," said Sora.  
  
"Cool, I think I've played Tai's team before. That's why he seemed so familiar. The score was really close, but he made the final goal. I also remember this really cute girl there cheering for him so it's not surprising that he scored," said Michael with a grin on his face as Sora blushed after remembering that the girl was her.  
  
"So, how long have you known Tai?" asked Michael.  
  
"Let's just say for a really long time. I think I met him in Kindergarten or somewhere around that time. We've always been best friends," replied Sora.  
  
"Yeah, she's known Tai even before she met me," added Mimi, "they were also both captain of their soccer teams. I remember the time those too challenged each other. It was kinda like a boy against girl thing to see who was better at soccer."  
  
"Who won?" asked Michael.  
  
"Uh, I think you better ask Tai about that, and let's just say that the ending wasn't very pretty," said Mimi as Sora chuckled.  
  
"So, Sora, do you have a boyfriend? Just wondering," asked Michael.  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"Really? A pretty girl like you don't? I'm surprised," said Michael.  
  
"Is that a line?" asked Sora.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not,"  
  
Mimi decided to jump on in the conversation again before they went further and Michael asking Sora out.  
  
"So guys, I think we better go back now. The food's almost done and it'll take us a while to walk back," said Mimi.  
  
"Sure," agreed Sora and Michael as they continued to walk back.  
  
Back to the group...  
  
"So, Matt, are you ever gonna tell Sora how you feel anytime soon?" asked T.K.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Matt.  
  
"You know that you like her," said T.K., "so just tell her. I'm sure that she likes you too."  
  
"I do not like Sora any other way except as a sister and a friend," said Matt.  
  
"You're in denial Matt," said T.K., "well, just make sure that you tell her soon cause you'll regret that you didn't the day she finds someone else."  
  
'I don't like Sora, or do I?' thought Matt.  
  
"Hey, look, Mimi, Sora, and Michael are back," said T.K. pointing to the trio walking towards them.  
  
"How was you're walk?" asked Joe.  
  
"Great, we got to know Michael more," said Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, did you know that you guys played each other before in soccer Tai?" asked Sora.  
  
"We did? Oh yeah, now I remember, it was one of the closest games in the season," said Tai.  
  
"I heard that you and Sora challenged each other, who won in the end?" asked Michael.  
  
"Uh, I'll tell you about it later," said Tai slightly blushing.  
  
"So, is the food done?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, Izzy and me are gonna serve it," said Yolei.  
  
"Okay, but do you need any help?" asked Sora.  
  
"No, it's okay, we've got everything under control," replied Izzy.  
  
The group sat down as Izzy and Yolei brought over the hot dogs, hamburgers, and drinks.  
  
"Help yourselves," said Yolei as she and Izzy sat down.  
  
"This smells great," said Kari.  
  
"Yeah, I bet I could eat till I get as large as Imperialdramon," said Davis as the others laughed.  
  
On one side of the bench, Mimi sat on the left of Sora, Tai sat on the right of Sora, Matt sat next to Tai, T.K. sat next to Matt, and Kari sat next to T.K. On the other side, Izzy sat next to Yolei, Yolei sat next to Davis, and Davis sat next to Joe. Michael was about to take a seat next to Sora, but Mimi beat him to it so he sat next to Joe.  
  
  
After their meal...  
  
"I'm so stuffed that I can't eat another bite," said Tai.  
  
"I never thought I would ever see the day when Tai Kamiya is finally full," joked Sora as Tai gave a her playful punch.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better all go home now, it's getting dark," said Joe.  
  
"Yeah, I promised dad that you'd be home before 6pm," said Tai.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later," said Tai and Kari after they helped clean up.  
  
"I'll walk you home Kari," said Tai.  
  
"Bye," said the rest of the group.  
  
"See ya," said Kari as she and Tai left.  
  
"I better go too," said Yolei.  
  
"Me too," said Izzy.  
  
"Yeah, I have to go and study," said Joe.  
  
The group all went home on their separate ways except for Izzy, Joe, Matt, Mimi, Michael, and Sora who were all heading back to their dorms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 9. I hope you liked it. It was slightly longer than the other chapters. There will be more Sorato in the next chapter, but I can't promise that it will come out soon since school is starting for me next week on the 16th. I will however try to get it out soon if I don't have another writers block. Thanks for the reviews and I will try to get the next chapters to my other 2 stories out soon.   
Please review =)  
  
Luv,  
  
~*Sora*~  



End file.
